


To: Dick from: Jason

by shadowOrchid



Category: Batman and Robin (Comics), Nightwing - Fandom, Under the Red Hood
Genre: Birthday Presents, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Jason Todd is Red Hood, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 03:16:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21331378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowOrchid/pseuds/shadowOrchid
Summary: Where Jason has a birthday gift for Dick hinted by a certain Billionaire and his butler. Jason todd being nice fic for the sake of his brother. :P
Comments: 10
Kudos: 51





	To: Dick from: Jason

**Author's Note:**

> This is a feel good one shot fic ;)

Jason poked his head into the bedroom to see the subject he had to engage with today. Today was a mission. (Mandatory) made noted for his therapeutic mental status yada yada ding dong that both Alfred and Bruce forced him to. With a huff he stepped in the space.

“Hey, Dick.”

Dick looked up from the book he was reading. “Hey, Jay what's up?”

Jason slid his hands in his coat pocket tapping his foot slightly. “Listen, I know today is your birthday and no need to Make this a Big deal but I got you a present.”

Dick smiled. “It's alright, you didn't have to.”

Oh, yeah he did. He plastered on a smile letting it nauseate him for a few seconds. “No, really wanted to.” Apparently.

Dick shook his head than returned to his book. “You can set it on my desk if you want. Good chapter.”

Jason pursed his lips reminding himself to be happy and lord help him, nice. “Hard to put on the table just suit up and shut-up and follow...please.”

Dick was curious but did as asked as he finished putting on the last of his gear he smiled as he approached his younger brother. “So, can I?”

“no.” Jason answered tossing Dick a helmet.

Dick caught it with ease blinking at it for a moment than looked at Jason. “Can I ask where?”

“No” Jason answered hopping on to his bike.

Dick frowned than beamed. “Can I-”

“For the love of pancakes it's a surprise!” Jason yelled than plastered on a smile. “Now sit on the Fuc..bike. Thank-you.”

Dick grinned than shrugged placing on the helmet he slid in behind Jason.

20 Minutes later 

CIRCUS!!!!!

Jason seriously underestimated the level of Dick's joy/excitement over seeing the sign. Jason quickly looked around him to see if anyone caught wind of the shriek, pretty sure people in Tazikastan could have heard it.

“Whoa, quiet-” Jason turned to see Dick clamor up and over the fence. “Dang it, hold up!”

Jason caught up to him as he stared at the grounds before him with the eyes of a tween girl at a Bieber/mendes concert. Jason opened his mouth than cringed back as Dick spun on him grabbing hold of his shirt.

“Candy corn? Is there candy corn?”

“I..d-don't..” he sputtered. Jason Todd does not sputter he's a gun slinging bad-ass enthusiast with flaring good looks. That's right flaring! As in category 4 hotness but dude he didn't see this side of Dick. Bruce didn't train him to handle..this. “Sure, candy corn.”

Last thing he needs is candy but sure enough after breaking into a poorly secure vending cart they found themselves with two heaping bags worth.

“Ok, Dick. You have free reign of this place for four hours.” Jason tried to sound stern but it was hard to with the excessive amount of chomping coming from beside him. “Dick you hear me?”

“Four hours. Got it!” Dick took hold of Jason's arms so fast, Jason stumbled. He'd be damned if anyone said he did he was Jason freaking Todd.

Dick set down the bag of corn and had tried his hand at anything he could get his hands on. Throwing balls a tiers of can, squirting water to fill the balloons to successfully pop them. Throwing down the hammer to ting the bell. Weaving his way and laughing with all the enjoyment of a five-year old. Jason couldn't help but smile the guy was irritatingly infectious. A running through a maze at epic speed voiding the hall of mirrors. They tried everything both food and game.

Jason looked at his watch to see that they had half hour to spare the sun just peaking over the roller coasters peak.

“Ok, Casanova we should-” Jason looked up to find Dick gone. “Now where did he go?”

He looked for him walking passed a tent than stopped back tracking a few steps to see Dick sitting on the ground the first ray of morning light revealing an elephant trunk hugging gently around his body his hands rubbing up and down the trunk a smile as wide as one could be. Jason for the first time didn't see the mighty nightwing, or the first Robin/ side kick but...Dick Grayson. The circus kid that loved his life, this was him raw and real.

Dick laughed. Than turned his head to look at Jason. “It's an elephant”

Jason grinned. “I can see that.”

Dick rubbed his hands up and down the trunk giving his brightest smile. “Dad had me ride one once for my seventh birthday...” he chuckled. “best birthday gift. Next to the trapeze elephants brought me true joy.”

Jason came over falling to temptation as he reached out and touched it. “Can see why. Did you name it? Probably did you seem like the 'keep it forever and ever' type of kid.”

Jason smiled looking back at Dick to find his brightness dissipate. He got to his feet. “Best get back. Circus folk start early.”

Jason didn't have time to answer as Dick abruptly left. This time with entirely different emotion. He followed dick back over a secluded side of the fence.

They walked in silence then Dick stopped Jason didn't have time to react as he found himself filled with a hug.

“Thanks, Jason.” he parted. “I know Alfred and Bruce laid it on you.”

Jason shrugged. “Whatever, no big deal.”

Dick shook his head. “Actually it is. Bruce used to take me when I was younger it's away I don't forget. Them and me. My excitement can be alittle hard to handle. Sorry about that.”

“No worries. I have to admit it was fun.”

“Well, I'll never forget this. If you're up for it try again next time?”

Jason thought for a moment then nodded. “Yeah. Sounds great.”

Dick drapped an arm around Jason's shoulder. “Oh and thanks for not using the cheat sheet.”

Jason laughed. “I thought it seriously was a joke when in underlined bold letters. 'Said leash him.' I have to thank you Dick.”

Dick tilted his head. “For what?”

“For being you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it makes someone laugh. ^_^ all i want.


End file.
